


You're The Rays On The Waves (Calm My Mind)

by brooklynbis



Series: Harry's Adventures With 'The Pissing Evil'. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Chronic Illness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On Hiatus, Panic Attacks, Post-Zayn One Direction, Protective!Louis, Protective!Niall, Sickfic, Supportive Louis Tomlinson, diabetes is a bitch, diabetic harry, diabetic!harry, protective!liam, set in like 2018, type one diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: The day that he had left the center with the pump attached to his belly was a whole new experience that felt a bit surreal. After so many years, he didn't have to inject any more.________________________AKA Harry gets an insulin pump after yeas of trying to get approved, and he is not taking any chances of ruining it. Unfortunately, sometimes accidents happen.AKA Harry gets pushed into a pool with his pump attached. Panic ensues.





	You're The Rays On The Waves (Calm My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can link to any in this series so far, but it is not essential to read those ones to understand this. 
> 
> again, this is mainly based off my own experience here (very heavily in fact). all systems used will be british as I'm from the UK, hopefully that doesn't get too confusing for anyone. I essentially love pushing my own feelings and situations onto characters since I cannot get this comfort irl lmao.
> 
> trigger warnings : mentions of blood tests and injections, panic attacks
> 
> title from 'Fools Gold' by One Direction (I am TRASH for this song and Alive atm, particularly Louis' solo)
> 
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

Harry had finally been able to make his life easier. It was a couple of years into the band's hiatus when he was finally approved to get an insulin pump, meaning he no longer had to inject unless the pump failed for whatever reason. He had to go to several classes to teach him how to use the pump, the different features and what to do if it went wrong, as well as a few carb counting refresher classes. 

Louis had gone to all of them with him. Harry had insisted he didn't have to, but Louis was determined to go to every session with him, even if it was only to make Harry feel more comfortable. 

The day that he had left the center with the pump attached to his belly was a whole new experience that felt a bit surreal. After so many years, he didn't have to inject anymore. 

"I'm so proud of you, you worked so hard for this," Louis said with a massive grin on his face once they were in the car as Harry couldn't wipe the grin off his face. 

"All the basal rate checks were worth it, huh?" Harry replied, gripping Louis' hand tightly in his own. 

"Yeah," Louis agreed as they both strapped in, and began to drive home. 

_________________________

It had been two weeks since he had received his pump, and whilst the first few days were tricky, nothing really overrode the feeling of complete happiness Harry was experiencing. It was refreshing, for both him and Louis. 

"The boys want to come over today, figured we could do a barbeque or something since it's meant to be hot today?" Louis asked as he looked away from his phone as Harry looked up at him. 

"Yeah, that's fine. We can use the pool for the first time this year," Harry said with a soft smile on his face as Louis ran his hand through Harry's hair. 

"Well, we should probably get up then, so we can go get some alcohol and food," Louis chuckled as Harry sat up slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Louis' cheek. 

"We could. Or we could just lie here for a while longer," he murmured, keeping his forehead pressed against Louis' temple. 

"No, c'mon. We can do that later," Louis smirked, turning his head and pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips before leaving him sat in the bed as he sauntered off to the bathroom to have a quick shower. 

Harry groaned, quickly unclipping his pump and leaving it on the sheets as he followed Louis, knowing Louis wouldn't mind if he joined him. 

He didn't even jump as he felt Harry enter the shower, pressing his cold hands against Louis' warm hips. 

"Are you allowed to go into the pool with your pumo?" Louis asked without turning around, feeling Harry start to rub shampoo into his hair. 

"Mhm, if I unclip it. They said it was waterproof, but I don't trust that," Harry commented as Louis nodded. 

"You can always replace it if it gets damaged," Louis replied. 

"Yeah, but I'd rather not. Most people can't do that, I'm not gonna be reckless with it just because I can afford to replace it." 

They spent most of their shower in silence after that, occasionally with a song being hummed by either of them, but they didn't spend ages in the shower. 

"Liam said they'll try and be here for about midday ish, so I presume Niall will follow the same. I think some of the band might be coming, but I'm not entirely sure," Louis said as they both got dressed, Harry checking three times that his insulin pump was definitely connected and clipped to his jeans. He hated the idea that he could forget it (as he has a few times already over the past two weeks). 

He was not taking this pump for granted for a second. 

_________________________________

"My god, it's so hot," Niall complained from the sun lounger he was lying in. 

"He's been complaining every day since summer began, just ignore him," Lana, Niall's girlfriend, said from the sun lounger next to him. 

"I mean, none of us were paying attention anyway love," Louis chuckled from the barbeque where he was cooking burgers for everyone for lunch. 

"Use the pool then, Ni." Harry suggested from where he was stood next to Louis. 

"I might do later, but we're eating in a minute, right?" Niall asked. 

"Yes, give me a minute mate!" Louis laughed, pointing a spatula at him before chucking it in his general direction, making everyone laugh. Surprisingly, quite a few people had turned up for their impromptu gathering. As promised, Niall and Liam had shown up with their girlfriends, Sophia and Lana. Lottie and Gemma had heard about the mini party, and as both of their partners were out for the day, Lottie decided to drive down to their house with Gemma and her kids, Noah and Mia so that was another four, and Josh and Dan from the band had turned up too. They had brought their respective partners, Tom and Daisy, and Josh had brought his son, a tiny four month old baby, Tyler. 

It was nice to be surrounded with people again. 

"Noah, Mia! You need to get out so we can have some food!" Gemma called to the kids who were splashing each other in the small kids section of the pool. 

The afternoon was full of laughter, alcohol and socialising until mid afternoon, when most of the guests decided to go for a swim to cool off in the sweltering heat. 

"I'll hold Tyler for a bit if you want," Harry offered to Josh. 

"Nah, you're alright mate, I can just put him down in his swinging chair if you wanna go in the pool," Josh replied as he burped the tiny baby. 

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood at the minute," Harry dismissed as Josh nodded, gently setting his baby down in the colourful swing before jumping in the pool with the other guests. 

"You sure you don't want to get into the pool?" Louis murmured from behind him as Harry smiled and nodded. 

"No, I might test in a bit and then see," he replied quietly, feeling Louis' arms retract from their place around his waist. 

"Okay," He said before sitting down on one of the sun loungers, closing his eyes. Harry stared at him for a moment before crouching down next to Tyler's swing, which was gently lulling him to sleep. 

"You're so cute, aren't you little one?" he said quietly to the baby, rubbing his finger gently against the baby's soft cheek, eliciting a small smile from the baby who had opened his eyes again. 

"Uncle Haz, get in with us!" Mia called from the pool, catching Harry's attention. 

"Not right now, Mia! Later," he promised to her, making her frown. Then, she nodded in his direction, and he smiled at her, not noticing Noah behind him, which was who she was nodding to. 

"Now!" She said, making him frown and look behind him, at Noah who was running towards him. 

"Noah, no-" He started to say before Noah collided with him, sending both himself and Harry into the pool, and all Harry could feel was panic. 

His pump. 

The only thought running through his head was that he had to get out, get out, now. 

It was like time was in slow motion for him as he scrambled out of the pool as quickly as he could, gasping for air that he just couldn't get. Everyone was watching him, nobody but Louis understanding his panic. As soon as Louis had realised what Noah was doing, he tried to stop the young child, who knew no better, but he was too late. 

All laughter had ceased as everybody tried to understand the panic of the situation. Harry had never been hydrophobic, usually loving pools. 

"Lou-" He gasped, feeling Louis' hands on his wet shoulders, trying to get Harry to listen to him but all he could hear was white noise, panicking him further. Louis didn't bother addressing any of the guests as he led Harry into their house, closing the door behind them. 

"Does anyone know what just happened?" 

_____________________

Before Harry could realise what was happening, he was sitting down on one of their dining table chairs, with Louis crouching down in front of him. 

"Haz, babe, it's fine. It still works, see?" Louis reassured him, showing him the pump he had fished out from the pocket of Harry's soaked skinny jeans. Despite seeing the pump in working order, it did nothing to calm Harry's racing mind. 

"Shh Harry, it's alright. Breathe with me, love," Louis coaxed, but Harry could only very faintly hear him, desperately trying to clutch at any part of Louis that he could, to try and communicate his panic. Louis was quick to take one of Harry's hands in his own, allowing Harry to use his other to grip his shoulder as if it were a lifeline. 

"Lou," He tried to speak, but Louis was quick to shush him.

"I know, honey. I'm right here, I'm not going to leave," He promised, which made Harry visibly relax slightly. 

"Take some deep breaths my love, like this," Louis demonstrated, as Harry desperately tried to follow his husband's breathing, panicking more when he failed. 

"You're doing so well, darling. Just like that." 

It took him about ten minutes or so to get his breathing levelled out enough that he could start to calm down. When he raised his head from where he had lowered it during his attempts to breathe, he saw Louis looking at him with a soft smile, a look of concern dominating his face. 

"Alright, my love?" he asked as Harry let his grip on Louis' shoulder relax a bit. He nodded as Louis rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles gently, the repetitive motion soothing him. 

"Sorry," Harry whispered, not making eye contact with Louis. He knew he had ruined the afternoon with his overreacting. 

"Harry? Look at me love," Louis asked, as Harry slowly turned his head to look at Louis, who couldn't look less angry if he tried. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? It wasn't your fault, or Noah's, or anybody's. Your reaction was normal, and I promise you nobody minded. They just want to know if you're okay, yeah?" Louis promised him as Harry sighed and nodded. 

"Can I have a hug?" he asked quietly, hating feeling needy, but there was nothing he wanted more right now than to be in his husband's arms. 

"Of course, my angel," Louis said, leaning closer so that Harry could lean down into his arms, resting his forehead on Louis' shoulder as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Louis' torso. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis could see Mia and Noah stood at the glass patio doors, looking ashamed and worried and Louis made eye contact with them, shaking his head slightly, making them leave the doors. Harry raised his head from Louis' bare shoulder after a while, clearing his throat as Louis got up and Harry followed. 

"Did you want me to ask them to leave?" Louis asked, keeping a small amount of distance between him and Harry. 

"No, no, it's fine. Don't ruin their afternoon," he insisted quickly, making Louis frown. 

"It won't be ruin-" 

"I'm gonna test a minute, you can go out without me," Harry interrupted him as Louis sighed. 

"Okay, what do you want me to tell them?" He asked, not wanting to say the wrong thing. 

"The truth, I guess," Harry shrugged, kissing Louis' cheek before walking out of the kitchen to retrieve his testing kit from where he had left it. 

_____________________

"Is he alright?" Was the first thing Louis heard from his left when he entered the garden, the comment coming from Niall. 

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a shock I think," Louis replied, noticing everyone had gotten out of the pool. 

"He doesn't usually react that badly though, we've pushed him in pools before and he's been fine," Josh frowned, not quite understanding.

"He got his insulin pump a couple weeks ago, he didn't want to lose it after all the work he put in to be approved to have one," Louis shrugged as Gemma sighed, getting up and coming over to hug him. 

"I'm so, so sorry Lou. I didn't realise what they were doing," She muttered into his ear as he shook his head, rubbing her back gently. 

"It's fine Gem, they weren't to know. He doesn't blame anyone for it, except himself of course," louis replied, rolling his eyes slightly despite his love for the younger man. 

"Uncle Lou, where's Uncle Haz? I didn't mean to hurt him," he heard as Noah tapped his waist to get his attention, and when Louis looked down, he saw Mia and Noah both had tears in their eyes. 

"He's just inside, he'll be out in a minute. You didn't hurt him, promise," Louis said, crouching down to their level and hugging them both, one in each arm. Over their shoulders, he saw Harry quietly come out of the house, and he noticed Gemma instantly walk over to him and embrace him, clearly apologising for her children's actions. He could see Harry smile and reassure her. 

"Look, you can go and speak to him now," Louis said quietly to the children in his arms, as they instantly struggled to escape his hug and run to their uncle. 

"Hazza, did we hurt you?" Mia asked as she stopped in front of him, not wanting to touch him in case she hurt him. 

"Mia, Noah, don't worry about it. I'm fine, yeah?" He reassured them, letting go of his sister, sitting down beside them to reassure them. 

"Wouldn't blame you anyway, you silly little monkeys." 

__________________________

"Been a long day, huh?" Louis asked Harry, who was in the bathroom washing his face. Louis had just appeared in the bedroom, holding two cups of tea that he put on each side of the bed on the tables. Harry hummed in agreement, not taking long to finish up once he knew Louis was waiting for him. 

It didn't take them long to get settled in bed, a film on the tv and the lamps turned on. It was late, meaning it was finally dark, but neither felt quite ready to sleep yet. 

"Sorry for causing such a drama earlier," Harry mumbled from where his head was laying on Louis' bare chest, gently tracing over one of Louis' tattoos. 

"You didn't, we've been over this," Louis sighed, gently running his fingers through Harry's hair, knowing it helped to relax him, and potentially send him to sleep. 

They didn't say much after that, and the next time Louis looked down at his husband, he noticed his eyes were closed, lips slightly parted as he breathed slowly, an indication that he'd fallen asleep. Louis smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head before turning off the lamps, the tv and carefully wriggling down in the bed so they were both lying down. 

"Love you Hazza," He murmured quietly, not expecting his husband to reply. 

"Love you too." It was barely audible, but Louis heard him, and that was enough.


End file.
